


Plan A

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara's idea of "successful" may need a little tweaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rather before I saw much past the Soul Society arc. And yet, even with all the additional character info the later episodes - especially the Swing Back the Pendulum arc, that was a goldmine of info for Urahara, seriously - this still strikes me as rather in character.
> 
> That should probably worry me a lot more than it does.
> 
> Written for [adventdrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com) 2010, Day 01: Mistletoe.

Having Jinta and Ururu decorate the shop for a Western-style Christmas was not the strangest thing Urahara had ever done, but Ichigo figured it was still pretty strange.

Especially since the biggest customers the Urahara Shouten got were Shinigami, and they tended stuck so far in the past that the fact that Japan wasn't still cut off from the outside world had taken more than a few by surprise.

He greeted the kids, then stepped into the shop, loosening his scarf. "Hey, what's with this?" he asked, spotting Urahara off in a corner tucking a garland back into place.

"What's with what, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked, turning and giving him that enigmatic smile that Ichigo knew meant the scruffy shopkeeper had been _plotting_ again.

"The decorations," he replied with a scowl, crossing his arms and walking deeper into the shop. "I didn't think you even knew what Christmas was, let alone celebrated it."

"I don't," Urahara agreed with a flutter of his fan. "But you do. Ah!" he exclaimed, pointing at Ichigo with the fan. "Stop. Stay right there."

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked. Suddenly, Urahara was in front of him, a mischievous little smirk quirking his lips as he pushed his hat back. "Hey, wait, what're you—"

Approximately ten seconds later, Ichigo was stalking out of the shop, cheeks flaming and muttering about Urahara's impending death.

Ururu looked into the shop, only a little surprised to see Urahara laying in the midst of a broken shelf, bruise already forming on his cheek. "The mistletoe worked just fine," he chirped, grinning.


End file.
